Lo Que No Mata Fortalece
by Sarameliss
Summary: Dedicado a EugeBlack por su cumpleaños. SLASH, Universo Alterno, HxD. Harry y Draco son actores, y al primero le ofrecen filmar una película en Estados Unidos. Por razones fuera de su control, Draco no puede acompañar a su novio. Harry conoce a una bella


**Lo Que No Mata Fortalece**

_Dedicado a EugeBlack_

Entró a su casa tambaleándose. Si, había bebido... Lo suficiente como para tener un poco de dificultades al caminar. Lo suficiente como para tener problemas para encontrar su casa. Pero lamentablemente no lo suficiente como para no saber que le venia una buena reprimenda de alguien que ahora mismo no tenia muy claro quien era.

Caminó por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba un hombre leyendo un libro, el cual cerró al percibir que su pareja había llegado. El sujeto en cuestión, colocó suavemente el libro en la mesa que se encontraba lujosamente colocada en medio del juego de muebles negro.

Se paró con elegancia y se acercó tan despacio hacia él que parecía que iba a cámara lenta.

-¿Por qué –Comenzó a hablar tan bajito que le costó oírlo- llegas tan tarde, Harry? ¿Acaso te tuvieron ensayando hasta estas horas? No… Tuvo que haber sido algo más ¿cierto? Porque si hubiese sido eso, pienso yo, que hubieras tenido la decencia de agarrar el celular y decirme: "Draco, querido, el tirano del director no me quiere soltar". ¡Pero no! ¡¡No pudiste coger el maldito celular y llamarme!! ¡¡Y claro!! ¡¡¡Tampoco pudiste atender las veinte llamadas que te hice!!!

-Draco… ¿puedes hablar un poco más bajito? –Preguntó Harry, sentándose en uno de los mullidos sofás que adornaban la sala.

-Y para colmo llegas borracho… Mañana, por tu bien, Harry James Potter, espero que tengas una EXCELENTE excusa del porque llegaste a estas horas, y borracho. Ahora yo me voy a dormir, ya que estoy muerto de sueño por estar esperando a un imbécil que… -pero los ronquidos de Harry lo interrumpieron.

Apretó los labios lo más que pudo, antes agarrar a su novio por la camisa que él mismo le había regalado, y lo tiró en el piso. Ni siquiera se movió. Si no fuera por sus estridentes ronquidos, hubiese pensado que estaba muerto.

Ya arreglaría cuentas con él mañana. Mientras, mejor irse a dormir pues la falta de sueño podría causar estragos en su impecable belleza y perfección.

-oOo-

Frió, dolor de cabeza y odio por la luz era lo único que sentía en aquel momento. Se retorció en la dura superficie donde se encontraba acostado. Entrecerró los ojos para descubrir que estaba dormido en el piso. ¿Por qué haría tal estupidez, teniendo una cómoda cama? Sintió el frío lo recorría nuevamente. No tuvo muchos problemas en darse cuenta porque aquel frío. _Alguien _lo había mojado con agua verdaderamente helada. Se incorporó y vio a su novio parado ante él con una cubeta en las manos.

-¿Dormiste bien, querido? –preguntó Draco, dedicándole una angelical sonrisa.

-¿Por qué se supone que dormí en el piso? –preguntó Harry, restregándose los ojos.

-Oh ¿es que acaso no recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche, mi amor? –Ese mi amor sólo significaba una cosa: Draco esta molesto. Muy molesto.

Cerró los ojos intentando recordar que había pasado la noche anterior. Su representante le había dicho que le habían ofrecido un papel en una película Norteamericana. Emocionado, se lo había dicho a todo el elenco de la obra que él protagonizaba. Ellos decidieron salir a celebrar y…

-Bien, me emborrache –dijo Harry. Eso indudablemente explicaría el horrible sabor que tenia en la boca y el espantoso dolor de cabeza.

-Si, Harry, te emborrachaste ¿Quieres que te aplauda y te celebre una fiesta? –preguntó Draco, con voz dura.

-Draco, no fue para tanto… ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que hice anoche!

-¡Que no te acuerdes no significa que no lo hayas hecho! –Exclamó Draco, tirándole la cubeta a su pareja, la cual le dio en el pecho.

-¡¿Y que se supone que hice?!

-No lo sé. Pero tú, borracho, en donde sea que hayas estado… ¿podrías haber hecho algo bueno? Además ¿Por qué no agarrabas el celular, ah? A ver ¡dime!

-Estaba en una discoteca… ¡Por Dios, seguramente no lo escuche, no hagas tanto drama!

-¡¿Y QUE DIABLOS HACÍAS EN UNA DISCOTECA SIN TU NOVIO?! –Rugió Draco, mirándolo con rabia.

-Yo… Me dieron una buena noticia y los del elenco pensaron que seria buena idea celebrarlo… Draco, no hice nada en esa puta discoteca. Y por favor ¡no grites!

-¿Y esa buena noticia no podías compartirla conmigo?

-Claro que la pensaba compartir contigo, pero los chicos…

-Me pase toda la noche al lado del teléfono. Pensaba que habías tenido un accidente. Estuve a punto de llamar a todos los hospitales de Londres. ¿No pudiste siquiera llamarme?

-No pensé que fuera a durar mucho en la discoteca. Aunque no lo creas, sólo quería venir a casa a contarte… ¡Pero los chicos prácticamente me obligaron a ir! Tome unas copas de mas y…

-¿Unas copas de mas? Tomaste MUCHAS copas de mas, Harry –corrigió Draco, aun furioso. Tomó asiento en el sofá y suspiró.

-Esta bien: muchas copas de más –suspiró-. En verdad lo siento –puso la mejor carita de borrego a medio morir que tenia. Draco lo miró enojado, una vez más, antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Vete a bañar. Apestas a alcohol y cigarrillos.

Draco no lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Harry fue rápidamente a tomar una ducha. No quería que Draco se enojara con él más de lo que estaba.

Al llegar al baño, se quitó la ropa con pesadez. Se cepilló los dientes varias veces antes de meterse a la regadera. Abrió la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a beber, así que la cabeza le dolía hasta el extremo. Y para colmo Draco se molestaba con él. No podía culparlo, estaba seguro que si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa, él se hubiese molestado mucho más… Pero aun así no le gustaba estar peleado con su rubio.

-Espero que sepas que la próxima vez que llegues tan tarde o borracho sin una **excelente** explicación, tendremos _serios_ problemas –Harry se sobresaltó un poco al oírlo. No lo había escuchado entrar.

-Draco, en serio lo sient…

-Ya, déjalo así –Dijo Draco, entrando a la ducha y abrazando al moreno por la espalda-. ¿Cuál era la excelente noticia que te dieron ayer? –Preguntó el rubio, depositando un suave beso en el cuello de Harry.

-Pues… Al parecer, un director norteamericano ha estado viendo mis obras, y presenciando algunos de los ensayos y… –Harry se volteó, quedando frente a frente a su novio.

-¿Y…?

-Me ofreció ser el protagonista de su próxima película –Dijo Harry, mirando los hermosísimos ojos azul grisáceos de Draco.

-¡Eso es genial, Harry! –Exclamó Draco, propinándole un tórrido beso al moreno, que lo respondió con avidez-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Supongo que comenzaran a filmar cuando termines con la obra…

-Emm… Si. Draco…

-Dime –El rubio había comenzado a besar suavemente el apetecible cuello de Harry, bajando sus manos hacia su redondo y firme trasero.

-No tienes ningún proyecto cercano… ¿verdad? –Preguntó Harry, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pero Draco no contestó. Había comenzado a lamer los pezones de su novio, mientras una mano jugueteaba con su miembro semi-erecto. Harry comenzó a gemir entrecortadamente, entrelazando sus dedos con el sedoso cabello de Draco, instándolo a ir más abajo.

Draco fue bajando lentamente, besando y chupando el torso del moreno, dejando marcas rojas que seguramente Harry le reprocharía mas tarde. Se hincó frente a él, quedando frente al pene del moreno que se erguía orgulloso.

Comenzó a besar la cara interna de los muslos de Harry.

-Draco… -Gimió Harry, en voz baja.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Draco, separándose un poco para mirar a Harry.

-Por favor…

-¿Por favor, qué? –Le encantaba desesperarlo.

-¡Chúpamela!

Draco sonrió maliciosamente antes de comenzar a lamer lentamente el pene del moreno. De los testículos hasta la punta. Chupaba, y volvía a los testículos. Mordía suavemente, y comenzaba a lamer.

Llegó hasta la cabeza del pene y se lo metió de sopetón, arrancándole un fuerte gemido al moreno. Comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

Harry agarró la cabeza del rubio, indicándole el ritmo que quería. Draco se dejaba llevar, sumiso.

-Me voy a venir…

Ante el aviso, Draco se enderezó, apoderándose de los labios de su novio. Harry sujeto a Draco por la cabeza, acercándolo más a él, si era posible. Con la mano sobrante, acariciaba la ancha espalda del rubio, bajando hasta agarrar una de sus nalgas. Draco gimió. Harry volteó a Draco, y usando como único lubricante el agua, lo penetró.

-¡Ah! No seas tan brusco –se quejó Draco, cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-Lo siento –susurró el moreno.

Draco torció un poco la cabeza, alcanzando la boca de Harry, que lo beso con avidez. Harry recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, hasta llegar a su pene. Lo comenzó a masturbar, mientras se movía pausadamente dentro del rubio.

Harry descendió hacia el cuello del rubio, besándolo desesperadamente. Los gemidos que inundaban el lugar comenzaron a sonar más fuertes cuando el moreno aumento el ritmo de las embestidas.

Con un ultimo y largo suspiro, Harry vertió se corrió dentro del rubio. Se apoyó en el hombro de Draco, recuperando el aire, pero sin dejar de masturbarlo. Segundos después, Draco también llegó al éxtasis.

Cuando salieron de la ducha, Harry se puso una toalla alrededor de las caderas, mientras Draco se ponía su fina bata de seda.

-No vuelvo a tener sexo en la ducha –dijo Draco, acostándose en la cama-. Termino como una pasa –se quejó el rubio, mirando sus arrugados dedos.

-Ya veras que te hago cambiar de opinión –gritó Harry, desde el armario. Salió vestido con una camisilla y unos jeans negros-. Draco, ¿no tienes ningún proyecto cercano, verdad?

-Pues la verdad desde que termine mi última obra, me han llovido un montón de ofertas… Pero aun no he decido… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Lo que pasa es que la película se comenzara a filmar el sábado, y…

-¿Qué? ¿No iban a esperar a que terminaras la obra?

-Sabes que la obra no esta teniendo el éxito que se esperaba… Así que las demás funciones se cancelaron. El viernes tengo que estar en Estados Unidos.

-Bueno… Supongo que podré acompañarte sin ningún problema, aun no he aceptado ninguna oferta –sonrió Draco-. Digo… ¿No les molesta que seas gay?

-Eh…

-¿No lo saben? –preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.

-Pues viene y resulta que nadie se lo ha comentado, ¿Qué cosa, eh? –Dijo Harry, riendo nerviosamente-. Ehh… Pero aun puedes acompañarme… Eres un buen amigo que quiere darme apoyo en mi primera película…

-¡Pues mucho me temo que soy algo más que un buen amigo! –Resopló Draco, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al armario.

-Draco, por favor… ¡No te enojes! Los estadounidenses no son tan tolerantes en estos temas como los ingleses…

-Justamente por eso pienso que será mejor que me quede. ¿No crees que verán muy extraño que un hombre te acompañe? –Preguntó irónicamente.

-No si dices que vas acompañando a Ginny…

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Bramó Draco, encarando a Harry.

-A Ginny también le ofrecieron un papel –informó Harry, mordiéndose el labio.

-¡¡¡Y supongo que se fueron a celebrar los dos juntitos anoche!!! –Draco empujo a Harry, para salir del armario, poniéndose la ropa que había elegido.

-Celebramos con todo el elenco de la obra, Draco.

-Y ¡Claro! La putita esa aceptara llevarme con ella…

-¡No hables así de ella, Draco! ¡Sabes bien que no me gusta!

-¡Pero eso es lo que es! Se vive arrastrando para que le hagas caso.

-¿Y yo le hago caso? ¡No! Solo tengo ojos para ti, Draco.

Draco se sentó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

-No quiero que vaya esa arpía a Estados Unidos. No quiero y no quiero.

-¿Entonces vienes conmigo? –Preguntó Harry, abrazando al rubio.

-Claro que si. Y no me importa lo que piensen esos estadounidenses si descubren que somos pareja.

-No tienen porque descubrirlos. Vamos a ser discretos.

-¡No me gusta ser discreto! –Pero el timbre del teléfono interrumpió la nueva pataleta que se acercaba.

Draco agarró el teléfono de mala gana, fijándose en el identificador de llamadas.

-¡Hola, Severus! –saludó Draco, un poco mas animado por la llamada de su padrino.

-_Buenas noticias, Draco _–se escuchó la rasposa voz de su padrino del otro lado del teléfono-. _¡Tengo un papel para ti en mi nuevo proyecto! Es un musical, y sé lo bien que cantas. Los ensayos comienzan el sábado…_

-Lo siento mucho, Severus, pero no…

_-¿Acaso firmaste otro proyecto? _–Preguntó Severus desilusionado.

-No es eso, es que este viernes me voy de viaje.

-_¿De viaje? ¿Esté viernes? ¡Y recién vengo a enterarme hoy!_

-Yo también me entere hoy, padrino. A Harry le dieron un papel en una película norteamericana y los ensayos comienzan el sábado.

-_Ah, si. Me entere de esa… novedad. Pero tu noviecita se las puede ingeniar unos meses sin ti, supongo._

_-_¿Por qué te cae tan mal Harry? Si te esforzaras por conocerlo, te dieras cuenta…

-_NO lo quiere conocer. Vamos, Draco… ¡Acepta, por favor! Será una gran oportunidad para ti trabajar en este musical. Pondrás a ejercer tu excelente voz, y sabes que eso te puede abrir muchas puertas. _

-Ya tendré oportunidad de trabajar en otros musicales, Severus.

-_¡Pero no con la calidad de este! –_Insistió-._ Unos meses separados te harán bien. Tendrán oportunidades de conocer a otras personas y…_

-¡No quiero conocer a otras personas! Lo siento mucho, Severus, pero…

-_¡Bien! Si prefieres estar con esa loca, ya me conseguiré otro actor._

-¡Seve…! –Severus ya había colgado-. ¡Genial!

-Tal vez si debiste aceptar el ofrecimiento de Snape, Draco…

-¿Y dejarte solo con la putita esa? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Acaso no confías en mi? –preguntó Harry, ofendido.

-¡Por supuesto que confió en ti! ¡El problema es que no confió en ella! Seguro cuando lleguen allá les den un apartamentito… ¡Para que lo "compartan"!

-Oh por Dios ¡No es posible que seas tan celoso!

-¡Si, soy celoso! ¿Y qué? Como si tú no lo fueras…

Otro timbre, esta vez el del celular de Draco, lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, mamá? –pregunto Draco de mala forma.

_-¡¡Severus fue muy amable en ofrecerte un papel en ese musical!! –_Reclamó Narcisa Malfoy, la estricta madre de Draco-. _Significa mucho para él que tú participes en esa obra, debido a que él escribió varias de las canciones. Draco, Severus te quiere como a un hijo y es muy importante para él, así que prométeme que lo llamaras y le dirás que si tomaras el papel. _

-Si, mama –Un par de palabras y hacia lo que quería su madre, pareció un niñito de cinco años.

-_¡Pero llámalo ya! _

Cerró el celular y lo estrelló en la cama. Definitivamente, ese no era su día.

-Tendré que aceptar el papel que me ofrece Severus, si no mamá me matara –dijo Draco, derrotado-. Estarás lejos de mi demasiado tiempo –se lamentó Draco, melancólico.

-Pero te llamare todos los días –prometió Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El viernes llegó mas rápido de lo que a Draco le hubiese gustado.

-Cuidado con la Weasley esa –dijo Draco a Harry, ya estando en el aeropuerto, mirando mal a la pelirroja que en estos momentos se despedía de su numerosa familia.

-No tengo ojos más que para ti –Dijo Harry, besando a Draco tiernamente-. Te voy a extrañar mucho, rubio.

-Yo también –susurró Draco, abrazando a su novio con fuerza.

-_Ultima llamada al vuelo 2145 con destino a Los Ángeles, California. _

_-_Ya me tengo que ir –dijo Harry con tristeza-. Nos vemos –dijo dándole un ultimo beso-. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, suerte…

-oOo-

_Dos meses después…_

-Estuviste genial, Draco –lo felicitó Severus, al termino de la ultima función de la noche.

-Muchas gracias, Severus –Sonrió el rubio.

La verdad era que se sentía muy bien haciendo esa obra. Habían hecho un gran trabajo con el guión, en verdad la obra conseguía sacar sentimientos a flote de los espectadores. Algunas veces el público se enternecía, reía, lloraba. Y las canciones no se quedaban atrás.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a cenar? –Preguntó Severus, recogiendo sus cosas.

-Lo siento padrino, pero la verdad estoy algo cansado. Iré a mi casa y dormiré hasta muy tarde, así que no me llames, porque no contestare.

-¿Ni siquiera si es tu noviecita? –Pregunto Severus con sarcasmo.

-**ÉL** es un caso especial –Sonrió el rubio. Sintió su celular vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Cuando vio el ID, sonrió ampliamente-. ¡Hola, Harry! ¿Cómo estas?

-_Muy bien ¿Y tu? ¿Ya terminaste la función?_

_-_Si, me fue estupendo. Como siempre –dijo el rubio, socarrón-. Por cierto… ¿Allá no deberían ser las 6:00 p.m. apenas? ¿No deberías estar filmando?

_-Ehh… Si. Pero nos dejaron salir temprano hoy por unos… problemas. Así que voy a salir a cenar con una amiga._

-¿Una amiga?

_-Si, Draco, una **amiga**._

_-_¿La tal Karyn esa?

_-Si, Draco… Y tengo malas noticias_.

-¿Qué tan malas?

_-Hay un problema con el guión y las grabaciones vana retrasarse unos meses. _

-¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero estar más tiempo separado de ti

_-Lo siento, Draco pero no esta en mis manos._

-Lo sé…

_-Me imagino que estarás muy cansado._

-Estoy agotado –corroboró el rubio.

_-Te dejo para que descanses. Te quiero._

-Yo también –Colgó el celular, suspirando.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó su padrino, viendo el aspecto melancólico del rubio.

-Harry tardara algunos meses mas en regresar –dijo el rubio, triste.

-Igual ya no quedan muchas funciones, la verdad sólo nos faltan dos semanas. Tal vez puedas ir a visitarlo a Estados Unidos cuando terminemos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Draco emocionado-. ¡Tengo que llamar a Harry para decirle! –Dijo eufórico, marcando el numero en el celular, para segundos después detenerse-. Mejor no… ¡Le daré una sorpresa!

-oOo-

_Dos semanas y media después…_

-Eres un maravilloso actor, Harry –Dijo Karyn Evans-. Al terminar esta película, te aseguro que te lloverán ofertas de trabajo. Deberías plantearte mudarte aquí permanentemente.

Había conocido a Karyn durante las grabaciones, ella era su co-protagonista en la película. Casi inmediatamente Karyn y él habían congeniado. Karyn era una chica simpática y alegre que siempre le caía bien a todos. Además de su increíble físico. Era alta y delgada, su cabello rubio oscuro le caía en suaves ondas hasta la cintura, y tenia unos coquetos ojos marrones.

-No creo que lo haga, Karyn. Tengo una vida hecha en Inglaterra, están mis amigos, mis padres, mi novio…

Karyn hizo una mueca ante la mención del dichoso novio del moreno.

-No tengo nada en contra de los gays, Harry, pero eso podría afectar tu imagen…

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo negar a Draco por siempre, no seria justo para él.

-Y… ¿Por qué no lo dejas y te consigues una buena mujer? Harry, eres guapo y simpático, no será difícil para ti encontrar otra pareja…

-Pero no quiero otra pareja –La cortó Harry, algo frío-. Mira, yo amo a Draco, no me imagino la vida sin él. Por muy malo que sea para mi imagen como actor, me siento incapaz de dejarlo.

-No puedes depender tanto de alguien, Harry ¡_Tienes _que pensar en tu carrera! Por lo menos prométeme que vas a pensar mudarte, ¿si?

-Bien, lo pensare –Prometió Harry.

-Bien… ¿Te llevó a tu apartamento? –Preguntó Karyn, parándose de la mesa.

-Claro –Contestó Harry, sonriéndole.

El apartamento de Harry quedaba bastante cerca. Viajaron durante unos diez minutos en un incomodo silencio.

-¿Quieres un café… o algo? –preguntó Harry, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

-Claro –Aceptó Karyn, encantada.

Harry suspiró resignado, y subieron a su apartamento.

-Toma asiento, Karyn, estas en tu casa –Dijo Harry, señalando los elegantes muebles negros, colocados en medio de la sala.

-¿Qué tal si tomamos una copa, Harry? –Sugirió Karyn, acercándose al mini bar.

Karyn sirvió dos copas y la pasó una a Harry, rozando sus manos intencionalmente. Harry, inocente, agarró la copa y bebió un trago. Karyn fue a sentarse al cómodo sofá, cruzando las piernas.

Harry tragó saliva al ver como la corta falda que traía Karyn en ese momento se levantaba dejando ver más muslo del necesario. Hace tanto que no estaba con una mujer…

-¿Cuándo te volviste homosexual? –Preguntó Karyn, con una voz peligrosamente baja.

-Estem… en realidad nunca me considere homosexual, ya que me siguen gustando las mujeres…

-Supongo que hace mucho no estas con una…

-Yo… em, si… Me he dedicado más a hombres, pero eso no quiere decir que no me fije en una buena mujer -¿él había dicho eso?

-¿No extrañas hacerle el amor a una mujer? –Preguntó Karyn, acercándose lentamente al moreno, hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia-. ¿Sentir el frágil cuerpo femenino temblar en tus brazos? –Le sujetó la mano-. ¿Oír gemidos entrecortados diciendo tu nombre? –Llevó la mano del moreno a su muslo, el cual Harry acarició lentamente. En este punto la erección de Harry se hacia notoria-. ¿Acariciar los suaves pechos femeninos? –Subió la mano hacia uno de sus senos.

Harry atacó los labios de la chica con fiereza, mientras ceñía su cuerpo al suyo. Comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, mientras su boca descendía hacia el cuello de Karyn, que se arqueó ante el toque.

Se dejaron caer en el sofá y volvieron a unir sus labios para besarse apasionadamente. Karyn enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Harry, que acarició los firmes muslos de la rubia.

Karyn tenía las manos en la espalda del moreno, arañándolo casi inconscientemente. Le había gustado Harry desde que lo vio en los ensayos, y conforme había pasado el tiempo más lo conocía y más le gustaba. Sintió una gran desilusión cuando se enteró que Harry era gay, y sentía una gran rabia cada vez que mencionaba a su amado noviecito. Había durado mucho tiempo intentando que Harry olvidara a su dichoso novio y se fijara en ella, así que se sentía triunfante en este momento que Harry acariciaba su zona sur, lubricándola, mientras ella gemía su nombre.

Harry la penetró lentamente, con cuidado. Siempre era así con las mujeres, las veía débil e indefensas (aunque sabía que no siempre era así) y sentía que debía tratarlas como tal. Comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápidamente, gimiendo descontroladamente. El orgasmo llegó abrasador. A su mente sólo llegaron imagines de un rubio de ojos azules grisáceos, y no pudo evitar gritar su nombre.

Salió del interior de Karyn, y esta lo empujó haciendo que se cayera del sofá.

-¡¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil!! -Bramó Karyn, enojada y humillada.

Comenzó a arreglarse la ropa rápidamente, queriendo salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

-Karyn, yo… -Harry (que también se estaba arreglando a ropa) intentó explicarse, aunque no sabia exactamente que tenia que explicar.

-¡¡No digas nada, no te quiero volver a ver mas nunca en mi vida!! –Vociferó, con lágrimas de humillación en los ojos que nunca dejaría salir. Se terminó de poner los zapatos, y camino enojada a la puerta.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, frustrado ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Obviamente, ponerle los cuernos a su amado rubio.

-¿Cómo le mirare a la cara…?

-oOo-

¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡Ya estaba en Estados Unidos! Sólo pensar que estaba más cerca de Harry, lo alegraba enormemente. Le dio al taxista la dirección que Harry le había dado, por si sucedía algo.

Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana del taxi la preciosa ciudad, aunque seguramente se vería más esplendorosa de día. Miró su reloj, eran cuarto para las 1:00 a.m. Seguramente Harry estaría durmiendo, tal vez si debió avisarle que iría.

Llegó al precioso edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Harry. Le pagó al taxista con unos cuantos dólares que había cambiado, y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio. Subió en e ascensor hasta el piso 13, y se dirigió a la puerta que decía "13A".

Estaba apunto de tocar el timbre cuando una mujer de pelo rubio oscuro algo alborotado y con la ropa de igual forma, abrió la puerta con violencia.

-¿Y tu quien eres? –Preguntó con fiereza.

-Estoy buscando a Harry Potter… Creo que es un error…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Estas en el lugar correcto! Tú debes ser su queridísimo novio, ¿no? Adelante, pasa, está adentro. Aunque creo que después de lo que pasamos, él estará un poco cansado para complacerte –Dijo la rubia, enojada. Lo empujó al pasar y se metió al ascensor.

-¡¿Draco?! –Un desarreglado Harry salió a recibir a Draco-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Al parecer estoy aquí para descubrir con mis propios ojos la clase de basura que eres –Dijo con voz tranquila. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Harry en la cara, que hizo que se tambaleara. Agarró su maleta y se dirigió al ascensor, con Harry detrás.

-¡Draco, puedo explicártelo! Por favor, no te vayas –Suplicó Harry, poniéndose entre el ascensor y Draco.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar, Potter? ¿Cómo me has sido infiel con esa tipa todo el tiempo que has estado aquí?

-¡No, Draco…! Esta fue la primera vez, yo…

-¡Que consuelo!

-Draco, yo te quiero…

-De seguro no pensabas eso mientras se lo metías a esa…

-¡Si! ¡Si pensaba en eso, por eso se fue tan enojada! Draco, por favor…

-Apártate, Harry –Siseó Draco, cuando la puerta de ascensor se abrió.

-Draco… por favor, perdóname ¡Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer! –de las esmeraldas del moreno salieron varias lagrimas de desesperación. Draco, al verlas, sucumbió.

-¡Vine a América esperando verte con todo mi ser! Pensé que te daría una sorpresa, yo… Nunca me imagine que la sorpresa me la darías tú a mí. Vine desde Inglaterra para encontrarme con esto, Harry. No es justo –Susurró esto ultimo. De sus preciosos ojos azules caían lagrimas de impotencia, de decepción, vulnerabilidad.

-No, no es justo para ti –Dijo Harry-. Pero te amo, Draco, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Esto… Esto solamente fue un desliz que no se volverá a repetir.

Draco miró a Harry, sorprendido. Sintió una calida sensación en su pecho. Era la primera vez que Harry le decía que lo amaba.

-Draco, por favor… dame otra oportunidad –Dijo Harry, besando tímidamente los labios del rubio.

Lentamente el beso fue correspondido. Fue un beso tierno, un beso donde Harry quería transmitir todo el amor que le profesaba a su rubio, donde quería transmitir lo mucho que lamentaba lo que había hecho. Un beso donde Draco quería transmitir que a pesar de todo, lo amaba con toda su alma, donde quería transmitir que le daba otra oportunidad…

**EPILOGO**

Karyn, cumplió su palabra de no querer volver a ver Harry y renunció a la película, lo que significó que Harry tuvo que quedarse mucho más tiempo del esperado. Draco no se despegó ni un momento de Harry en todo ese tiempo, y al moreno no le quedó más que aceptar frente a todos que era homosexual. Draco amenazó a Harry que si tenia sospechas de alguna infidelidad, nunca lo perdonaría. Al llegar a Inglaterra, se casaron, y Harry prometió no volver a filmar otra película americana.

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡Hola! Como ya dije arriba, este one shot esta dedicado a mi querida amiga EugeBlack. Es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado (bastante atrasado --) que espero le encante. _

_Cari, ¡te quiero muchísimo! Eres grandiosa y tienes una gran personalidad. ¡Espero que cumplas muchos, muchos, muchos años mas! (y que yo este ahí para verlos). ¡BESOS!_


End file.
